The Worst Witch (1986 Film)
The Worst Witch was released in 1986 on Central Independent Television and HBO. It is based on the children's book by Jill Murphy. It was shot at St. Michael's College in Tenbury Wells. This Halloween special later aired on The Disney Channel every year in October until the late 1990s. Its opening song "Growing Up Isn't Easy" was sung by Bonnie Langford. Music by Charles Strouse and lyrics by Don Black. Denis King composed its score and wrote the additional songs especially "Anything Can Happen on Halloween". Director Robert Young Producer Colin Shindle Cast *Diana Rigg as Miss Hardbroom *Charlotte Rae as Miss Cackle *Tim Curry as The Grand Wizard *Fairuza Balk as Mildred Hubble *Sabina Franklyn as Miss Spellbinder *Su Elliot as Delilah *Danielle Batchelor as Maud Warlock *Anna Kipling as Ethel Hallow *Kate Buckley as Donna *Leila Marr as Pixie Brown *Liz May Brice as Zoe Chant-Vestry *Katrina Heath as Sophie Hattrick *Tara Stevenson as Gloria Hobgoblin *Laura Heath as Misty Meadow *Sophie Cook as Natalie Sinister *Sophie Millett as Verity Sinister *Julia Nagle as Bubble Toil *Kathryn Lacey as Goodie Twocharm *Nevena Kaley as Dawn Undercover *Caroline Woolf as Julie Vanishing *Amy Shindler as Spinner Webb *Pui Fan Lee as Prefect Quotes Ethel Hallow: You sure you know how to play Terror Tag? Mildred Hubble: Everyone knows how to play Terror Tag. Ethel Hallow: You're not everyone. Grand Wizard: Now, Mildred, have you made any plans for this unexpected holiday? Mildred Hubble: No, Grand Wizard. I suppose I'd better practice my flying. Grand Wizard: Would you like to practice with me? Mildred Hubble: With you? Grand Wizard: Oh, absolutely. Mildred Hubble: Maud? Maud Warlock: Go to sleep, Mildred. Mildred Hubble: I can't. Maud Warlock: Why not? Mildred Hubble: I'm afraid of the dark. Grand Wizard: [playing his tambourine] Has anybody seen my tambourine? Miss Hardbroom: MILDRED HUBBLE! Miss Hardbroom: No textbooks Maud! Either you know it or you don't. You can't fake a potion. Agatha: Donna's arrived. She'll be a hundred and thirty six next month and she still acts like a teenager. Mildred Hubble: Miss Hardbroom hates me. Maud Warlock: Miss Hardbroom hates everyone. Mildred Hubble: Imagine kissing that. Maud Warlock: Imagine kissing HB. Miss Hardbroom: [appearing from nowhere] Is that so? girls shriek Miss Hardbroom: I would think, after your disastrous performances today, you should be hardly be spreading disgusting gossip about matters which do not concern you. Mildred Hubble: Yes Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: And you had both pay much more attention to your studies, if you ever hope to graduate from this institution. The finest's witching academy in the world. Mildred Hubble, Maud Warlock: Yes Miss Hardbroom! Miss Hardbroom: Now go back to bed. dive under the covers Miss Hardbroom: Pleasant nightmares. and Maud have accidentally made themselves invisble Miss Hardbroom: Have you any idea what you did wrong Mildred? Maud Warlock: It was my fault Miss Hardbroom. Mildred Hubble: No, it was my fault Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: I don't care whose fault it was. Sit still until you reappear! Miss Hardbroom: I've been quite hard on you Mildred. But I wouldn't have troubled if I hadn't have always thought you had potential. Agatha: Shut up Delilah! Delilah: Shut up Delilah. Grand Wizard: You see, you're not the worst witch anymore. Miss Cackle: So Mildred, what can I do for you? Mildred Hubble: Miss Hardbroom sent me. Miss Cackle: Oh dear. What happened this time? Grand Wizard: Once in a purple moon, there is a special young witch who shines above the rest. Often she goes unnoticed, because she is always out of step. I have seen this girl trying to fly. Oh yes, I have. I've seen her at play and how her friends treated her. A true witch isn't always one who comes out on top of the tests. A true witch has witchcraft in her at all times, and this is what you have, Mildred Hubble. And so, Ms. Cackle, I ask you to make the rest of the day a half-holiday. Trivia - While the TV series sticks closely to the books, the movie makes many changes; such as giving characters (including Miss Hardbroom) different appearances than in the book, and adding completly new characters. However, the characters' personalties are close to those in the books (except for the grand wizard). -The Movie adds broomstick trainer Madame Spellbinder. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/80schild/worstwitch.html -Script of The Worst Witch Category:1986 Telemovie Category:Books and TV